My First Day
by ljwebby
Summary: Ensign "JD" Dorian is fresh out of StarFleet Medical and his first assignment is on the space station DS9, but is Doctor Bashir really ready for his new intern? DS9/Scrubs crossover.


**My First Day**

Author's Note

This is a crossover of two of my favourite programs. "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" 1993 and "Scrubs" 2001. I have put the scrubs story into a deep space nine setting using both canon characters from each. This may seem a little confusing but I have tried to keep the characters as they were and the places as they are as well.

For those who are wondering the Doctor Cox character has been removed as has the Doctor Kelso character. They will however make an appearance later. This is not because I don't like the characters it was just because they weren't needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Scrubs or Deep Space Nine they are owned by companies with lots of money. Please don't sue me. I am only a poor student who is trying to be creative.

JD's thoughts are in _italics_. Time frames are in **Bold**.

Much love

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x

* * *

"Since I was a kid, I've been able to sleep through anything -- storms, sirens, you name it. Last night, I didn't sleep. Because today…is my first day. End personal log."

JD stood by his mirror and checked out the uniform he was now wearing. It was blue on top and black beneath the abdomen coupled with black trousers he actually looked quite good, respectable almost. He put his pip on to his black collar. "I'm the man." He said as he looked in to the mirror again.

JD walked along the promenade of Deep Space Nine and he was feeling good. Everyone was so friendly here, that all changed when he got to the infirmary; it was crowded and busy.

_And four years of pre-med, four years of med school have made me realize one thing..._

JD looked around at the havoc, but his train of thought was interrupted. "Good. Could you go drop an NG tube on the patient in bed 3 and call the attending if the lavage is positive?" The speaker was an elderly Bajorian.

JD just stared back at her and nervously fidgeted.

_I don't know jack._

He spluttered. "I'm supposed to report to a Doctor Bashir?" The nurse just looked back at him, "Well Doctor Bashir is busy at the moment, but I guess I can find something for you to do." JD's voice in his head was like his inner monologue and had always been there for him and it was very encouraging as it was now.

_Look, I became a doctor because I wanted to help people._

It was right so JD followed the Bajorian and went to help her with a tricorder.

**Later that day…**

"You will never guess what happened today, Bashir didn't even bother to show up! He just ignored me! I got stuck with some Bajorian all day!" JD explained to his best friend Turk.

They were both at the replimat getting lunch. "Well at least my superior officer made us know whose boss! Chief O'Brien is getting us to do a sensor sweep of all of the weapons on the station! That's at least a thousand weapons!"

"Dude, that sucks!"

"Anyway the guys are going out for a beer later at Quark's; you can come if you want."

"The medical guys are playing racket ball, apparently we're all twelve."

"I love racket ball." It was a different voice; a woman came up behind them with a tray as well. JD started to smile, instantly taken with her.

"Me too. I love watching it, I love playing it, I love all of it." Turk glanced at him; his friend was making a jerk out of himself. The women didn't seem to notice, "I'm Elliot." She said.

That was the moment Turk took to relieve stress and said in his alien voice, "EL-LI-OT." JD looked completely shocked and humiliated at the ET impression. But Eliot seemed on it and snapped, "Don't do that."

"I'm JD and this is Turk." She smiled at them and they smiled back. "So Eliot are you medical or engineering?" Elliot looked at both of the men standing in front of her in discontent. "Medical." Turk's face fell.

_Ha_, _Hello._

JD and Elliot were walking along the promenade and JD was trying to know his way around the station, and getting to know his co-worker.

* * *

"So every male in my family is a doctor: my dad, my grand-dad, and my brother. I guess that's why dad gave me a guy's name...made me play sports...date girls. I'm joking." Elliot said as she went along.

JD didn't know whether to smile or not and just ended up simply saying. "I know. I would have laughed if you'd paused." But the only thing he could see was Eliot rushing in front of him.

"Anyway, I know what you're thinking." JD and Eliot turned to go up the stairs towards Quarks.

_Your butt looks like two Pringles hugging._

JD said. "No you don't."

Eliot turned back and smiled slightly. "I'm probably "Miss Hyper Competitive". I mean, it used to be a big problem for me. Used to -- past tense." She then set off much faster than she had before.

"Hey, are we, like, racing?" He asked, and Eliot turned around from where she was and simply said, "YES!" JD watched her go for a bit then said to himself.

_Please I'm not that desperate._

Unfortunately in JD's head something else was happening. He was wearing shorts and an orange shirt and had the number 33 pinned to his chest. Elliot was in front but not for long, as she turned in slow motion and yelled, "NO!" JD then grabbed a cup of what he thought was water and poured it over his now sweating forehead, it wasn't water. It was coffee. He splashed it on his face but kept running. He was now neck and neck with Elliot, and with the cheers of patients and staff and aliens along the promenade, he passed Elliot and ran through the tape.

* * *

Elliot and JD ended up in front of Quarks with JD bend over double. Elliot wasn't even out of breath. Elliot was almost laughing.

"So, you do a lot of cardio, or...?" JD just looked at her giving her evils right up until a man in Starfleet Uniform came up. He was a short man with glasses and lieutenant pips.

"Elliot Reid? John Dorian? Great. One: I am your resident, Lieutenant. Jeffrey Steadman -- not "Jeff". Two: Here are your com badges from now on; they control your entire life. 'Kay? Thanks. Move it…" He handed them a Starfleet badge each.

_You ever notice how quickly some people make an impression?_

JD thought over what the higher ranking officer was saying, then without warning he just barged through them.

**Anyway back to earlier...**

JD walked into the infirmary and went over to the only person he could see in Starfleet uniform, a human who was adjusting a drip bag. "Hey, I was, uh, I was paged." The woman looked up.

"Aww. First day, Bambi?"

"Yeah."

"Carla will take care of you."

_Well that was helpful, but why were we waiting around?_

The woman who had said her name was Carla looked at him and kindly said.

"We're waiting for Doctor Bashir."

JD nodded, why was a nervous? But before he could ask any more questions a Starfleet doctor arrived and JD guessed this was Bashir.

"Hi doctor, I'm..." But he was cut off mid sentence.

"John Dorian, one of my medical interns from Starfleet medical, who is here to learn about frontier medicine. Place an IV for me." And with that Bashir started to put on a pair of rubber gloves and turned away from JD.

JD stood stunned and then said. "We'll talk later." He then turned to the patient. The patient was an Andorian who was very old.

_Come on, you've done this to cadavers before. So this guy is alive. Just poke it through his skin. Poke it through! Now_!

JD just ended up standing there with the needle in his hand. Bashir saw this as he turned back.

"Ok, let Carla do it and I'm going to need an ABG." He said and then took the gloves off and started to walk to the office, "Oh newbie, don't be late for rounds." Bashir kept walking. JD was left stunned again. Carla laughed lightly by his side.

* * *

_I think I'm gonna love rounds..._

Well that was how JD was thinking about as Doctor Bashir talked about a patient who had been on the wrong side of a plasma rifle. Bashir lifted up the blanket and checked the hypo mark on the skin. "Hey, nice, clean job on the Foley catheter." JD smiled the first type of praise he had had from the guy and it was a complete lie.

_I'd had a nurse do it. Unfortunately, I'm still afraid to touch anybody_." He thought guiltily.

Bashir carried on to the next bed were a Frengi was poking something in his ear. JD wasn't paying attention though.

_I've been thinking a lot about Elliot._

At that moment Elliot came rushing through the infirmary doors and stood behind JD. "What did I miss?" Bashir had noticed. "Thank you for joining us, Doctor Reid." Elliot opened her mouth and then closed it quickly before saying, "I got puked on."

Bashir almost looked amused. "You're off the hook if you can tell me what to look for in a euremic patient." Elliot just stared back. JD saw this immediately helped her. He pretended to stretch and bended over towards Elliot and whispered, "Infection."

Elliot immediately said "Infection." To Doctor Bashir. He smiled and then led their group to another patient. Elliot stopped JD in his tracks. "I knew the answer. "

She said JD smiled back. "I'm sure you did." She didn't look impressed.

"I was just a bit frazzled."

"I'm sure you were."

"But thanks. If there's anything I can ever do for you, just--"He cut her off.

"You could let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. Quarks? Seven maybe eight?"

"Sure why not." Was the answer he got.

* * *

JD was sitting by himself in the replimat at break time, he was thinking about Elliot.

_She said why not!_

His train of thought was stopped when Doctor Bashir came over. "What the hell is this?" JD looked at him in surprise; he wasn't as nice as he had been earlier. "Did you actually just page me to find out how much Tylenol to give to Mrs. Lendsner? Because here is what I'm going to do and listen very carefully because its small things like this that really annoy me. It's regular-strength Tylenol! Here's what'cha do: Get her to open her mouth, take a handful, and throw it at her. Whatever sticks, that's the correct dosage."

He started to walk away, when JD said. "You're like a father to me." Bashir turned around and folded his arms. "You want some real advice? If they find out the nurses are doing your procedures for you, your ass'll be kicked outta here so quick, and it'll make your head spin. And don't think I haven't notice." Bashir then turned on his heel and walked away.

_And there it is._

* * *

JD was sitting in the infirmary it was quiet and Carla came around and gave him a padd.

"Okay, Bambi, here's Mrs. Lendsner's tox-screen."

He took the padd. But his thoughts were elsewhere as he saw his mate Turk coming through the doors.

_I wonder if Turk is having the same experience I am._

It didn't look like it by the way he was acting. He came down and leaned on the desk and puffed the yellow of his shirt out. "I am such a stud!"

_Probably not._

But Turk couldn't see what was bothering JD and continued on. "This morning I changed an anti matter converter inside an anti-gravity gear, right next to the warp core! I should not be able to do that sort of thing!" Turk suddenly saw Carla who was looking through a couple of padds and promptly said, "Wazzup?" JD turned and watched Carla smile and then turned back to Turk and said. "Weren't you scared?" Turk suddenly got a little serious. "Did you kill someone? Because remember one way or another everyone stops bleeding. That is so deep." This is where Carla got involved.

"No it's not."

"It's a little deep."

JD then remembered something, "Hey, we never got to talk about the quarters; I wanted to..."

Suddenly he was cut off by another engineer who came up and spoke to Turk. "T-Man!" The engineer said. Turk turned and then replied back.

"Hey Dog!"

They then went on with their greeting and JD sat back and watched until Turk remembered. "All right, Todd, J.D.; J.D., this is my man, Todd."

JD put up his hand like Turk had done and Todd hit it, hard. "OW!" JD said and both engineers smiled then walked away as JD watched and then he realised...

_And like that, I was back in Starfleet academy. You see, engineering interns, they're all slice-'em-and-dice-'em. They're the jocks. Medical interns, we're trained to think about the body; diagnose, test. Medical interns, well..."_

Todd and Turk leaving JD sitting there, _we're the chess club._

* * *

Mr Bursky was JD's first proper patient. But JD had to run loads of tests on him, the problem was he didn't seem to notice and being a Vulcan it didn't seem to be an issue. "I just have bad gas. What are you testing me for?" He said in his monatomic voice like all Vulcan's did.

"We need to know if your gas could be harmful to others." JD said as he came over to his biobed.

_He's just scared. Talk to him._

JD bent down next to the man and decided to tell him straight. "Look, Mr. Bursky, I heard a systolic murmur in your heart, which is most likely nothing. But if you don't let me check you out, I'm gonna worry about you all day."

The Vulcan looked at him and then very reluctantly said, "Then I'll do it. For you." It was almost grateful the tone of his voice. "You're a good man." JD said and went to check his chart over.

When he was finished he checked his watch.

_Oh No!_

* * *

JD was waiting by one of the turbo lifts and an engineer was trying to fix one of the doors to some ones quarters. He glanced at JD. "I'm waiting for someone." JD said to break the tension.

"The door is broke. Maybe the fifth time or so. It don't open." The engineer said grimly. "Maybe there's a dabo piece in there." JD said as a pasting comment.

"Why a Dabo piece?"

"I dunno."

"If I find a Dabo piece in there. I'm taking you down."

* * *

Later that day things had calmed down and they were back at rounds. Doctor Bashir was back and after the Klingon ship that had come in with wounded had been very busy. But he was now back to talking to his new interns. JD however wasn't listening he was thinking about Elliot.

_Elliot is the only thing keeping me from losing my mind. She's my dream girl._

"...The necrosis and infected stool most likely indicate what, Dr... Dorian?" Bashir asked. JD wasn't paying attention at all and he hadn't a clue what the lieutenant had just asked. He looked at Elliot for help. "I don't know!" She whispered seeing that he didn't have a clue. Bashir was still looking at him. "Well Doctor Dorian? An answer before we get old." JD hadn't any other choice and did what any good doctor would do. "Sir, I don't know." Bashir looked slightly annoyed but looked at Elliot instead. "Dr. Reid, can you help him out?" JD was expecting the same answer he had given but instead he heard. "I'd say its superior mesenteric insufficiency." It was like a bus hitting JD and as they moved on to the next Klingon he was becoming really annoyed with Elliot.

* * *

_Draining Mrs. Pratt's stomach fluid'll get my spirits back up._

JD and Turk where in the infirmary and were standing over an elderly Bajoran who wasn't paying any attention to what they were doing but to the documentary on the padd, which she had ear phones in. Turk watched JD as he swapped the area he was going to stick a needle.

_Why can't we use a hypospray?_

Was what he had asked one of the nurses, but the only way was to use an old fashion needle.

_Just suck out the fluid with the giant needle._

JD looked at it nervously then decided, "I think this needle's too big. I'm gonna get a nurse." Turk looked at him and got up and grabbed the needle, he might not be a doctor but he knew what to do. "Come on, man, learn by doing! Learn by doing." And he promptly stuck the needle into the Bajoran's stomach.

_Why couldn't I do that? I hated him at that moment._

Turk then removed the needle like he would in engineering after re calibrating a computer, but clear liquid started to gush out of the women's stomach. Turk saw the mistake and calmly said to JD, "Okay, uh, maybe the needle was just a little too big."

"Oh, you think?" JD replied all most angrily. The Bajoran suddenly piped up and said.

"What's going on down there?"

Both engineer and doctor suddenly said, "Nothing ma'am, everything is fine." JD pushed a patch over the liquid and walked over to the desk. Turk followed, "Close call." JD smiled then changed the subject.

"So, are you gonna--are you gonna move your stuff in or what?" Turk looked slightly guilty then said, "That's why I came by. I think it's better if we both branched out a little. What do you think?" JD just stared; what was Turk saying?

_Tell him you think that's stupid. Tell him you need him._

But all JD could say was, "Yeah, I... I feel the same way."

JD watched Turk nod and walk out of the infirmary, he should have told him.

* * *

JD was taking Mr Bursky down the promenade. JD liked this bit of deep space nine and both JD and his patient as they walked watched all of the different aliens and people go about their business.

"So, what's it like being a young, hot-shot doctor?" Mr Bursky asked JD as they walked past the Bajorian Temple. "It's like... Did you ever go in a holosuite program that everyone told you was great, and then because of all those expectations, you ended up totally disappointed?" JD said trying not to disappoint the man, but the guy slowly walking with JD seemed to understand. "Holosuite programmes now a days have too many special effects." JD nodded as they walked back into the infirmary. "Yeah, that was pretty much my point." JD helped Mr Bursky into bed then as his shift was over he headed back towards his quarters. Just then he got a call on his badge.

_My first code. See, here's how it works: Someone's heart fails, they beep everyone. The first doctor in has to run the room, tell everyone what to do... Basically decide if the patient lives or dies. What am I, crazy?_

JD found his way into one of the supply cupboards at top speed; he couldn't handle this but found that he wasn't the only one who had thought the same. He turned around to find Elliot already there.

"You chicken!"

_Don't worry about the patient. It turned out that the guy was just sleeping and there was a faulty monitor._

Conversation soon changed to what had happened earlier.

"I thought we cared about each other..." Elliot wasn't having any of it.

"Oh please, if you didn't want to sleep with me, you'd have done the same thing." It was JD's turn to react.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, the last thing in the world I wanna do is sleep wit'cha now!"

Elliot thought about this and then said trying to sound as sexy as possible, "Do me right here."

JD a little taken a back said almost too quickly. "Okay…" And with that he started to lean in. Elliot started to lean in then she pulled back really quickly with a smile on her face, "See." JD's annoyance slowly started to turn to frustration. "AHHH!" He said and was about to inform her how he felt when the door to the cupboard slid open.

Doctor Bashir looked in surprise at them, then considered and then simply said, "Right. Pass me a trach. kit." JD passed him one and then Bashir left the two new doctors too it. JD had had it. "Our date is--is totally cancelled!"

* * *

JD was looking for Doctor Bashir as he walked around the station. He was annoyed with what he had just found. He was sharing temporary quarters with Turk but hadn't got any sleep last night as he had found the quarters locked and when they had finally opened the nurse Carla had come out with a naked Turk coming out. She had said hi to him but he was angrier with Turk.

JD walked into the infirmary and found Doctor Bashir with an Andorian child in one of the examination rooms. "Give me a big AHHH." Bashir said as JD walked in. "AH." The little boy said.

Then Bashir with a tongue depressor in hand said, "Give me a big boy AH!" The little kid replied with an even bigger, "AAAAHHHH." That was when JD voiced his problems, "Turk practically had sex in our shared quarters."

Bashir straighten up then simply said not even looking at JD, "You realize, of course, I have no idea who Turk is." Bashir then looked at the tongue depressor out of the kid's mouth and broke it in half.

"...But, good for him." He then _leant down to look Billy in the eyes_. "You see, Billy, it turns out that sex is life-affirming." The kid looked a little confused so Bashir grabbed a cup with a federation sticker on it and said, "whatta ya say, champ; you got a urine sample in there for me?"

The kid didn't look very impressed. "But I just did, five minutes ago." Bashir looked slightly desperate then replied back, "I know you did, but here's the thing: I'd like you to take this cup, put it on the ground, close your eyes, and just go nuts!" The kid smiled at the doctor then gave him a high five and left. JD came further in to the room.

"Why are you here?" Bashir said taking off his gloves and sitting on the bio bed in the room. "You're worried about being on call, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't worry worst case scenario you kill someone. And it hangs over your head for the rest of your life." JD looked panicked and Bashir laughed.

"...But that is the absolute worst case scenario. Come on, newbie, look: Just have the nurses do all the stuff you're still too chicken to do, which I assume covers just about everything, and if you have a really rough admission…" JD cut him off mid sentence.

"Call you?"

"No don't even think about it I'm in the holosuite with Chief O'Brien and I was going to say hide in the cupboard again." JD looked embarrassed and then Bashir walked past bumping JD's shoulder as he went and to JD's embarrassment Bashir was laughing.

* * *

Elliot walked towards the nurse's station in the infirmary. She was trying to look like she knew what she was doing. Suddenly a Klingon with a wounded arm came up to her and said, "Hey nurse?" Elliot wasn't having it.

"I'm a doctor OK? You see the pips?! And the blue?" She kept on walking. She got to the station and was picking up on of her charts when Carla started to talk to her. "Relax."

"I hate all the 'darling's' I hate the 'sweethearts'..."

"You don't need to tell me how hard it is being a woman around here; Even if this is the 24th century."

"Well, you're certainly furthering the cause by wearing a thong to work and hooking up in the shared rooms." Carla didn't look happy.

"You talk like that; do you even know my name?" Elliot observed the tone which Carla was using and then was about to say something but she had held her silence to long.

"I spend every second of my life either here, or taking care of my mom. So, yeah, maybe I needed a little closeness. I'm sure you never had a quickie at the club, right? Or snuck some skinny, flat-butted college boy up to your sorority room. And my thong? I happen to think it makes my ass look good. And some days, I need to feel good about something around here. And you judge me? Well, guess what, word does get around, Miss "Out for Herself", so you can dump on everyone here if you want; but you will not hurt me." With that she slammed the padds she was holding and stormed away leaving Elliot looking dumb struck.

JD piped up. He had been watching from the side of the nurse's station, "Her name is Carla by the way. CAR-LA." Elliot sighed and then walked away holding the padd she had come for.

* * *

_My first night on call was horrible…_

When JD looked back on that first night on call he realised that it was the worst night of his life not including the dominium war. It was full of injuries and people with burns, aliens who had got into fights at Quarks and worst of all he had to call someone when they died…

JD was walking along one of the stations corridors after attending to a senior officer's injury from a plasma rifle when he was called to the infirmary by the elderly Bajorian who was called Lavern Roberts.

He entered the infirmary and then saw Mr Bursky. He was dead.

"He crashed. The attending thinks it was a pulmonary embolism and normally they wouldn't be a problem but this one was fierce."

JD just stared at the man on the bed, the man's clothes rumpled in the attempts to save him. "No way anyone could have caught it. Anyhow, you have to pronounce him." The nurse said. JD just stared; he had said he would take care of the man who was now dead on the bio bed. "Why didn't anybody page me?" JD said in a half shocked voice. The Bajorian nurse just ignored him and replied. "Could you just pronounce him so I can go home?"

_I'll never forget that moment, the way he looked exactly the same...only completely different. The shame that all I could think about was how hard this was for me._

JD checked his watch, still in disbelief. "Time of death 0200." The Bajorian women said something in the background and then walked off JD was still too wrapped up in his thoughts.

_I just wanted to help people._

* * *

_The hardest part is how quickly you have to move on._

Next thing JD knew he was in the room just off the side of the main ward with another patient, a Vulcan who need some medical help and was having a scan to find out what the problem was as all tricorder readings had come out negative.

"Don't worry, man. You're gonna be fine." JD said to the Vulcan who was male in the scanning equipment. JD turned from the man and then saw Turk standing there in his uniform. "Hey. I lied before, man. I'm scared every second." JD looked surprised. But Turk carried on with what he had to say, "It's a good thing that when you fix terminals you are facing the wall, 'cause if they didn't, everyone would know that my face is like this the whole time..." Turk pulled an over the top scared face. JD laughed a little. "Well, I think it's okay to be scared." JD said voicing how he felt, and surprising Turk seemed to agree. "Well, I need you to tell me that every once in a while, man." JD was now surprised.

_He needs me?_

"Anyway, I just came to check up on you; see how you're doing." JD looked pleased his friend cared about how he was. So what the hell;

_Ask him to move in again._

"You know, Turk, the offer still stands if you wanna..." Turk took something out of his pocket," already know the new room number!"

* * *

_And like that I got a second wind. But one person's happiness is another's shuttle accident..._

JD ran into the ICU, he had been paged and was slightly nervous, there were lots of nurses and the room was very busy. Doctor Bashir and Carla were by the gravi- gurney they were moving, JD rushed up to the bed as they moved the patient, (a middle age human) on to the bed.

"Shuttle accident, crashed just before transport." Carla said quickly as she pressed a hypospray to the human's neck and Bashir pushed an oxygen mask to the officer's face.

"We have got to relieve the pressure in his chest. JD, do it." Bashir said calmly to the young man.

_Oh God No._

"Look at me. You can do this."

_And I believed him._

And that was when JD took charge with a squeaking voice he signalled to Carla. "Chest Tube Tray."

_You know, kinda...I was going to back out there and then._

"Come on, let's go..." Bashir was pressuring JD to do this.

JD reached for the tray and with a laser scalpel in hand he turned back to the patient. He froze as his uncertainly was getting the better of him...

"Cut him or lose him..." That was Bashir.

_You can do this; you HAVE to do this..._

JD made the cut and Carla handed him a tube and then JD hit a probable and started to panic again.

"I can't get it through his thorax!"

_OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!!_

"Well don't be gentle, get it in there!"

JD applied more pressure and then the tube went in.

"Okay, connect it please, Carla."

Bashir pulled out his tricorder and then said, "Normal Rhythm."

_WHAT?_

"No way!" JD said out loud.

"See piece of cake." Bashir said as he took off his gloves and walked into the office.

"Your patient," he said as he went. JD quickly looked up and yelled back.

"You're leaving?"

Bashir turned and said, "That's your patient, doctor."

* * *

_So I guess that's it for now, Thirty- one hours, twelve minutes and I am..._

JD was sitting at the front of the infirmary waiting to get off duty and his train of thought was interrupted by Elliot who wondered over.

"You're finally off?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

_The worst part was I still hadn't forgiven her for the rounds thing and I don't think I could ever forgive her..._

Elliot leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

_I forgive her..._

Elliot walked off back into the infirmary. JD was again left by himself; thinking.

_You see I can't survive on my own. Even now when I finally get to go back to my shared quarters, in the back of my head, I'll know the infirmary is still here, wide awake._

Carla walked past she was holding an arm full of PADD'S. She said jokingly, "Bambi! Get out while you still can!"

_But what the hell..._

JD started to walk towards the doors to the infirmary.

_The most important thing is that I got through my first three days without looking completely stupid..._

JD wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight in to the glass doors that were at the front of the infirmary. He collapsed on the floor in a heap.

_I'm the man..._


End file.
